Deserving you
by TeamPeetaandKatniss
Summary: Peeta proposed to Katniss after High School! Will Katniss go to Gale or stay with Peeta? Sequel to Peeta and Katniss without Panem. Please read before this! CO-WRITER: Mockingjay99. Rated T just in case. Might move to M because you know why!
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! This is the preview for Deserving you. I have a co-writer also. Guess who it is? Its Mockingjay99 author of If She only knew and A Love Lost! Please look her up! Review and tell me what you think of this!**

**Deserving you**

**Peeta POV **

Katniss, my beautiful soon-to-be wife. I proposed to her a week ago, she said yes (Thank God). She had called everyone we knew. Even Gale and his wife, Johanna. Katniss is sceptical about her, because she used to hit on me. Delly got so happy that she can over to start plan the wedding, even though it wont be for a while. Madge is excited she is married to my older brother Rye and has two kids and one on the way. I met this man named Finnick who now is a good friend of mine, we called him and his wife answered her name is Annie. They have a son named Carpetra, He looks like Finnick. Annie also was very happy. Katniss called Prim and I could hear Prims scream from a room away. Then Katniss asked Prim if she would like to be a bridesmaid and I heard that scream from upstairs. I am the luckiest man in the world.


	2. Chapter 2 Dandelion in the Spring

**A/N SECOND CHAPTER YAY! Just to let you know that what I write is based on what I do! So that was for ALL of the mean reviews on the last story! Because I broke my arm, sprained my ankle, and had a concussion! So I know what I am talking about! :) That felt good :)... Well here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss POV**

I look down at my beautiful ring. On it is the pearl we found on our date in New Jersey. A big wave crashed down onto Peeta, he surfaced and had a clam in his hand. He opened it and found a pearl, he handed it to me and I haven't let it out of my sight since. Peeta is at work, so I walk down stairs and make myself a sandwich. I walk over to the couch and call Delly.

"Hey Delly, you want to come over and talk about the wedding?" I ask.

"Yes! I will be over in about two minutes." she says. Delly lives a street away. In a few seconds I hear the doorbell ring. I open the door to find Delly standing there panting like a dog.

"Hi Delly, Did you run here?" I question. She takes a big breath in and starts to talk.

"Yes, so what do want to do first?" she asks.

"Well, we can find a date for the wedding. Then you could make examples for the invitation." I suggest.

"Okay!" Delly gets up to get a calendar and I grab a paper. I start to write down people to be in the bridal party. Prim is the maid-of-honor of course. Delly is next, Johanna, Madge if she doesn't have her baby first, Annie too. Effie was my vocal teacher but she has become more than just a teacher. She's like a second mother to me. I start to think of what she has done for me. She helped me get through Haymitch while he was drunk and calling me a dead slug. She helped me train to become less of the 'dead slug' personality that Haymitch thinks of me. She's now become a friend and also Haymitchs' wife (which was a huge shocker).I think she may become a bridesmade. I hear someone calling my name and I look up. Delly is standing there calling my name and snapping her fingers.

"Katniss? Yoo-hoo? Snap out of it!" she yells.

"Yes Delly!" I exclaim.

"Sorry just wondering what you were doing. Well anyways, when would you like the wedding to be?" she questions.

"I think sometime in the spring, because of dandelions." I say and smile to think of the beautiful yellow flowers my father would bring Prim and I in the spring. Then after my father died I saw Peeta watching me, and when I looked down I saw a dandelion. The first dandelion of the spring, and at that moment knew Peeta was my hope; my dandelion in the spring.

"Sounds great!" Delly says dreamily.

"How about May 4th, its Peeta's Birthday. It would make it easy to remember our anniversary." I smile at the thought of Peeta.

"What if we put dandelions around the invitations?" Delly suggests.

"That would be nice." I answer.

"Now where should the wedding and reception be?" Delly asks.

"The wedding would be pretty in the Meadow behind my old house. The reception could be at the community center." I pick up the computer to find times and availability of the places. May 4th is fine all day so I reserve it. We send the invitations to a company to send them. Then we find a DJ to work the reception. Delly finds a catering company to serve the food and clean up. Then we come across a person named Cinna to design my dress and do my make-up. Then we find a person to do Peeta's tux and hair, her name is Portia.

"Did well today Delly. Thanks for coming over!" I say and walk her over to the door.

"Thanks for having me! Tell Peeta I said hi!" she shouts.

"Okay I will." I assure then close the door. I sit there for a while until I feel like walking. I get up and put my shoes on. I open the door the walk out onto the sidewalk. I head towards the bakery; I pass by Haymitchs' house where Effie was outside watering flowers. She didn't notice me so I keep walking. When I get to the bakery I walk inside and hit the bell. Peeta sits up, I notice that his shirts off but that's not usual.

"How may I help you? Oh hi Katniss! What would you like?" Peeta asks.

"I just came to see you." I say and lean over to give him a kiss on the cheek. He goes back into the kitchen and brings back a fresh cheesy bun." Yum! My favorite, thanks honey!" I exclaim.

"What have you been doing all day?" Peeta asks.

"Well Delly came over to plan the wedding. The wedding is on May 4th in the Meadow. The reception is at the community center. How does that sound?" I question.

"That sounds great!" Peeta is always supportive.

"Oh and Delly said hi." I tell him.

"How would you like to go home?" Peeta says.

"That would be great." He takes off his apron then grabs my hand and we walk out of the bakery.

**A/N Well I got help from my sister to write this! Hopefully it wasn't to FLUFFY. But I was trying to get most of the wedding planed so I can focus on their relationship between them! REVIEW PLEASE! Be nice! **


	3. Chapter 3 The First Time

**A/N Third chapter! I had SOOOO much homework! I'm so sorry for not updating until now! So here's the chapter! WARNING! OCC-NESS!**

**Katniss POV**

**Chapter 3**

I can't believe its seven days before my wedding. It's also Peeta's birthday! I got him new paints and an apron. Tomorrow is my bridal shower and all of the bridesmaids are going to be there at the bowling alley. I look over at Peeta, who is staring at me.

"Hi Peeta," I say.

"Katniss do you know how hot you are?" Peeta asks, and I start to laugh hysterically.

"No," I say while still laughing. Peeta can't help but start to laugh.

"You are very very very," He starts and I get up and walk over to him." Very very hottt." And as he finishes I kiss him right on the lips. He picks me up and carries me up into our room. He starts and we make-out. He rolls me onto him as he works my shirt off of me. I unbutton his pants and move them down past his waist. He tries his best to unbutton my bra, but I end up taking over. He takes my pants off slowly. He pushes me higher up onto his chest then sits me up, and grabs my underwear with his mouth then pulls it down my thigh. His slides me back down and he rolls on top of me. He gently slides himself into me and I let out a small grunt. He moves a little faster and I start to breathe really hard. He starts to sweet talk me, and I start to scream.

"I love you Katniss," He whispers into my ear. I start to calm down. I take big breaths.

"I… Love… You… Too" I answer back. I realize that was my first time.

**A/N Sorry I couldn't think of anything! I would like to get to 15 reviews! So then the fifteenth reviewer will get to choose what the chapter after the next chapter will be about! PM me instead of review for what you want!**


	4. Chapter 4 CONGRATULATIONS!

**A/N Okay I love you all so much! So I am going to write you another chapter! Yayee! Okay! Since I didn't get to 15 reviews: I will write this chapter and then when I get to 15, the 15th reviewer will get to choose what goes on in the next chapter. So fifteen reviews! Well since the last chapter was awkward this one will not be! But you can't always trust Johanna! **

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss POV**

Today is the day of my bridal shower. I put on my beautiful red dress; it's a one shoulder and flutters down to my feet. I walk over to Peeta and peck him on the cheek.

"Hey Peeta," I say.

"Hi Kat, are you leaving? " He asks and I laugh.

"What does it look like? I am wearing a red dress to go hunting!" I chuckle and he smirks

"Okay! Love you." He looks over to me.

"Love you too." I reply back and I walk out of the door and into our new car that Peeta obtained after trading his beloved motorcycle. I drive over to the District 12 inn; where you can fall asleep in peace. Yesterday I got a call from Madge; she wasn't feeling good so she is not coming today. I get out of the car and I see a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes; Johanna. I walk over to see if she needs any help but instead she shoos me away telling me that I am going to spoil my gift. I walk into the room to find beautiful decorations and a table full of gifts.

"Wow!" I exclaim. Everyone looks at me.

"Congratulations!" they yell.

"Thank you." I say back. I sit down onto the chair in the middle of the room. I slouch down in the chair and sigh really loud. Effie hops over to me hugs me then tells me to stop slouching. Same old Effie. I just stand up and walk out and then welcome the rest of the people. When I walk back in I can see who is here. Prim, Prims friend Rue, my mother, Annie, Johanna, Effie, Glimmer and Clove (who I met at the grocery store last year), Atala, Bonnie, Hazelle, and Posy were all sitting around the circular tables. They already have food so I sit down and start to eat.

I have a wonderful steak and mashed potatoes. I stand up and look around; I was the last person eating. I feel my cheeks go red, so I walk up to the front of the room.

"Are you guys ready for the gifts?" I ask.

"Yes!" they answer in unison.

"Leave mine for last!" Johanna yells.

I pick up a gift and start to unwrap it. It's from Glimmer and Clove. They got me pots and pans. I say thanks and get up and hug them. The next gift I picked up was from Annie. I take the gift out; I find that the gift is towels. They are very soft and they have our initials on them. I thank her then pick the next gift. I chose Prim's; she got me a pretty basket with lotions and bath salts. Her friend Rue walks up and hands me her special gift of seeds and a little saying. I read it out loud.

"Seeds are special and unique, one is good but two is better, at first it is apart but then it grows together, just like a relationship. Congratulations!" I read then thank her and Prim. I pick the next gift which is my mother's. She has got me a frame with me and Peeta on our first date. I don't remember her taking a picture but then I realize that it was when we weren't looking. I thank her and she hands me another gift. It's Effie's; I should have known that because the gift wrap is neon pink and purple. I pull a book out and earrings. The book is about style and the earrings are beautiful white pearls. She hops over and hugs me then giggles. I pick another gift, its Bonnie's. She got me plates with bread around the edges and cups which have orange around at the top. I thank her and Johanna yells at me to 'get a move on'. I grab Atala's and take it apart. I find that there are sheets. I thanked her but I really wondered how she knew my bed size. I accidently grab Johanna's gift and I got screamed at. So I take the gift next to it and open it. It was from Hazelle and Posy; it is a painting of the meadow. I can't speak, it is so beautiful. I tell myself to calm down. So I thank them and I grab Johanna's. I have been anxious to see what is in it. I pull out lingerie and I look at Johanna with confusion.

"Hey! You have to entertain Peeta somehow!" Johanna chuckles and everyone else is too.

"Thanks Jo!" I yell. I sit down and start talking to the people at my table.

After everyone leaves I get into my car with all of the stuff from the party and head home. When I reach my house I find a note on the front step. It says: _Be out here at 7:00 or well you will see…._

I laugh then walk into the house and over to Peeta.

"Hi Peeta," I say.

"Hello Katniss how was the bridal shower?" He asks.

"It was good; I have a lot of gifts." I reply.

"Oh can I see?" He has a lot of questions.

"Sure," I say and show him all of the gifts. He picks up the gift from Johanna. He picks up the lingerie and then whistles.

"I can't wait to see this!" He yells.

"Oh you will... on our wedding night." I say. He chuckles and I give him a kiss. I feel a hunger for Peeta like I did the first time we kissed. I sit down on the couch next to Peeta. I put my head on his shoulder and he strokes my hair. I hear the phone ring and I pick it up. It's Madge.

"Hi Madge, how are you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm great. But I just called to say… I had my baby." She blurts and my mouth drops.

"Wow! Madge what's his or her name?" I say.

"Her name is Pansy Marie Underuse. She is beautiful." She says dreamily.

"Aw congratulations!" I exclaim.

"Well I should go." Madge is probably in heaven. She was very excited to be pregnant but now she has her baby.

"Bye Madge." I hang up the phone and sit down next to Peeta.

"Madge had a baby girl." I say with a big exhale.

"Oh wow." Peeta says sadly. "What's its name?"

"Her name is Pansy Marie. Peeta, what's wrong?" I question.

"I want a kid." Peeta speaks then gives me a pleading look.

"I don't want a kid. I don't want them to be harmed." I answer quickly.

"I wouldn't let them be harmed. Please!" He begs.

"We are not even married Peeta! I don't know!" I yell and Peeta looks hurt.

"Okay," Peeta whines. I kiss him on the cheek and walk up stairs. I change out of my red dress and into brown capris' and a green top. I sit on my bed and think. Why am I scared of having kids? I owe Peeta for all that he has done for me. I should give him children. I look at the clock and its 7:00 so I go down stairs and walk out the front door. Johanna walks over and puts my hands behind my back and Delly runs out and puts a blind fold over my eyes. I ask her why she wasn't at the party; she said she was planning this. Someone runs over and takes my feet and carries me into a car. I hear them drive away from my house and out onto the street. After about fifteen minutes they take off the blind fold. I notice that we are at the bar. The problem is I don't drink. They drag me in and I just sit there watching everyone else get drunk. Johanna comes over and tells me that I have to drive home because they are drunk. Johanna then slides me a shot and makes me drink it. I cough.

"Hey! At least you participated!" Johanna says. I say we should go so Johanna decides to use me as her crutch. Saturday is my wedding today is Thursday and I am not going to have a hangover. I drop everyone off and then go to my house. I walk in and Peeta questions me.

"Where have you been?" He chuckles.

"You have no idea!" I laugh, then walk over and lay down next to him. I kiss him on the cheek then go to the bathroom. I have to see something. I take a pregnancy test off of the shelf (courtesy of Johanna) and try it out. I wait for five minutes then check the test. I see a plus sign… I'm pregnant.

**Cliffhanger! Who had seen it coming? Tell me what you thought of this chapter! I got the idea from PeetaandHerondales! So go check out her stories too! REVIEW PLEASE! This took three flipping days! **


	5. Chapter 5 Pregnant!

**A/N **** Well I am on spring break, so I will be updating a lot this week! This chapters' POV is going to be from Katniss to Peeta. But anyways here is the chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss POV**

I feel my heart pounding in my chest and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I hold the test in my hand; I watch the tiny plus sign. It starts to spin so I sit down on the toilet. I think about when I conceived this. I remember it was six days ago. I walk back out into the room. Peeta is asleep and snoring. I sneak beside him, and he rolls over to the other side. I slowly drift off to sleep.

_THE NEXT MORNING!_

I pick my head off of the pillow and sit up. I turn my head to where Peeta would be. He's not there; I'm convinced he's down stairs. I stand up out of bed and walk into the bathroom. I pull the ponytail holder out of my hair and brush my hair. It's wavy and falls past my shoulders. I walk out and down stairs to find Peeta cooking breakfast.

"Hello, my love." He says dreamily. How am I going to tell him? He'll bring it up sometime.

"Hi Peeta, what are you making?" I ask.

"I am making pancakes. You look beautiful Katniss." He compliments.

"Thanks Pe-," I start but he interrupts me.

"Listen Katniss, I was thinking about the baby thing." I knew he would bring it up, "I want a baby so bad, I'll protect him/her. I'll help you with everything. I promise." He pleads and pouts.

"Peeta, do you remember Saturday?" I question and he nods looking confused, "Well I took a pregnancy test and it had a plus sign. I'm pregnant!" I giggle and Peeta's mouth drops. He sits there for a second then he jumps up and picks me up out of my seat and spins me around. He starts yelling.

"WERE HAVING A BABY! IM GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He exclaims. "Thank you Katniss." He says softly then kisses me on the cheek.

"You helped." I laugh and a grin slowly enters onto his face.

**Peeta POV**

I am going to be a father.

"When are we going to tell anyone?" I ask.

"We can at the reception." Katniss answers.

"Sounds good! I am so happy Katniss, you make me so happy." I say.

"I love you Peeta." She says quietly.

"I love you more." I convince. I get up leaving Katniss on the chair, and get the pancakes. I put them on a plate and set them on the table with maple syrup. Katniss digs in, grabbing two pancakes and layering on the syrup. I chuckle and she gives me a dirty look. Hey! She's pregnant I don't care!

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter! The next chapter will be longer because it's the wedding! All of my information on the baby and stuff like that comes from my sister who just had her first baby! Welcome to the world Isabella! Who is excited for the movie this Friday? I AM! Whoever is the 15****th**** reviewer gets to choose what happens next chapter and the chapter after the next. I will PM you and you PM me back saying what you want to happen!**


	6. Update! PLEASE READ!

**Important Update!**

**Well this story is still going! But next chapter is The Wedding and Mockingjay99 is doing that chapter! I am still waiting for when that will be done. But stay tuned for the next chapters! **

**If you enjoy this story, I have another story that I'm working on. It is called: Peeta's Sister. It's about a girl named Natalya Trinket, she was born in District 12 and the Mr. and Mrs. Mellark didn't want her to be harmed so they gave her up for adoption and people in the capitol adopted her. She married Effie's brother and is now watching her little brother in the games. **

**Please, if you like this read Peeta's Sister. Read and Review! **


	7. update

**UPDATE! Well I have been grounded for the past week and then we have the OAAs today and tomorrow so either tomorrow night or Friday night I will have the next chapter up!**

**Also an UPDATE for my other story is that I got feedback from Mockingjay99 and she is going to write the chapter soon! Im sorry for the terribly long wait!**

**~TeamPeetaandKatniss**


	8. Chapter 6 Gale

**Okay guys! This is what I will do for you guys until I get the chapter from Mockingjay99. I will give you the same chapter just in Gale's POV. So I hope this will get you through! If this doesn't; go and read my other stories such as: Peeta's Sister or The Online World of Panem! Okay now, go read!**

**Gale POV **

Johanna is gone, to the bridal shower of _my_ best friend. I don't know why she fell for _him._ I was here the whole time. For her, helping Prim with everything she needs. She should be mine not Bread Boy's. We should be out in the woods together shooting deer and birds to sell. We should be having that baby that Catnip is carrying. He doesn't deserve her. She deserves _me. _To be by her side, to be married to her, to be that baby's dad, to be her husband.

I get so mad that I throw the remote at the wall. It dents the wall. The kids are at the park, I don't know what to do with myself. I found out she was pregnant before anyone because when she found out, she called _me_. Not Peeta. She loves me; and I love her.

We are meant to be with each other. No matter what. She's just confused.

But I can fix that.

**Now that you read. Review **


	9. IMPORTANT UPDATE! NEW CHAPTER COMING UP

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT UPDATE!**

**So I have some free time now and I'm going to do two chapters of this story! I promise! Since I've been so bad and haven't written in forever! Thanks for being so great and reading, commenting, and following my stories! You guys are great! Love you all, Darlings : ***

**-TeamPeetandKatniss**


	10. Chapter 7 The Wedding (part one)

**Authors Note: Okay this is the wedding chapter! I will also write the next chapter to get caught up! Well enough of this let's get on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 7; the Wedding**

**Katniss POV**

I sit down in the waiting room of Cinna's office; all my bridesmaids are with me to get ready for the wedding. I start to think of everything that is going to happen; Prim will be the maid of honor, Delly, Johanna, Annie, and Effie will be bridesmaids. The Wedding will be in the meadow behind my old house. Then the reception will be at the community center. Just after I finish my mental notes, Cinna walks in.

"You must be Katniss Everdeen?" Cinna implies.

"Yes and pretty soon Mellark." I say with a grin.

"Eww that was too...Ick." Johanna complains with a disgusted look on her face.

"Katniss and...Crew...follow me to the back room." Cinna then leads us into a big room and sets us all in seats. He calls his staff to start on my bridesmaid's make-up and hair while Cinna works on mine. We sit there for at least 30 minutes until we are finished.

Cinna tells one of his staff members to go get the dresses. I start to break a cold sweat since no one has seen any of the dresses. A girl with bright red hair walks in and everyone gasps with happiness, well everyone except Johanna. The dresses are light yellow with one long sleeve, Annie stares at it with a happy look, like she's never seen a dress before.

"Well, go put on your dresses!" Cinna says which breaks Annie's trance and everyone takes their dress. "What do think?"

"I about what?" I ask.

"The dresses?" Cinna asks again impatiently.

"Absolutely amazing!" I say dreamily, and Cinna starts walking out of the room. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see!" Cinna yells from another room. I am now alone in the room. I stand up and walk over to the mirror. I look stunning; my hair is gathered at the top of my head in a bun and it has little diamonds strewn through my hair. My make-up made my eyes look beautiful! I lift up my shirt and look at my stomach; I'm not even close to showing yet. Since it's only been three weeks, I have my first ultrasound next week. I drop my shirt back down and Cinna walks in with my dress. He hands it to me and I stare at it. It's perfect. Its white and has a beautiful sweetheart neckline, and at the waist it has one big flower then flows to the ground. It has lace at the bottom and it has lace flowers all over.

"What do you think?" Cinna asks, with a soft whisper.

"It's...it's... perfect!" I say with a loss of words.

"Well, go put it on! I will go get your accessories." He says and I walk into the curtained room. I put it on and call in one of Cinna's staff. Her name was Zarthenia; she walked in and laced my dress up. It was tight around the bottom of my stomach, but it was still beautiful.

I walk out and my bridesmaids and Cinna were waiting. They stand there admiring what they are seeing. I finally speak up.

"So, what do you think!?" I ask. I hear a cluster of answers but all good ones. Cinna pulls me aside and puts in my earrings and my necklace. Then he grabs a small rectangular box that was sitting on a table beside him. He opens it and reveals a pair of stunning white high heels. He sits them on the ground and tells me to put them on.

I walk over to the mirror and start to admire myself.

"Katniss, you look... fantastic!" Prim exclaims.

"Thank you Prim." I say with a small smile. Cinna hands me a tiny little box, I'm guessing it is the gift from Peeta. I open the box and it's my ring. I pull it out and inside the band has a few small words. I pull it close and I realize it says always. I slowly slide it on my finger, I look at the clock. It's time to go.

"Cinna will you get the girls into the car?" I ask

"Sure," Cinna answers. I start to walk behind them and out into the warm sunlight. It's a beautiful day, it's warm and the sky was a perfect shade of blue. We all get in the car and start to ride to the meadow. Everyone is talking about how perfect this is going to be. I listen in and smile about the silly conversations.

We pull into the huge parking lot and everyone gets out. I get out and walk into the meadow; I start to look around at the beautiful blue and purple flowers. I take the old path my father and I used to take that lead to a lake.

I got to the lake and sat down on the rock my father used to sit on. I look around and see a man in a tux walking towards me. He has brown hair like mine; Gale.

"Hey, Catnip" Gale yells.

"Hi Gale." I yell back. I wonder why he was back here.

"Catnip, can we talk?" He asks.

"It depends." I say firmly.

"Catnip, I love you." He blurts out. I sit there my mouth gaping open. What do I say to that?

"Gale, I'm sorry. I don't see you that way. I probably never will. I can't talk about this right now Gale. I'm getting married!" I stand up and start to stomp off when Gale grabs my hand. I fly back around, and then he leans over and kisses me on the cheek. I stumble backwards, and he gives me a blank stare.

"How dare you!?" I yell and stomp off. How dare he kiss me!

"Catnip wait!" He yells. I keep walking; I have to get far away from Gale.

**Authors note: So I hope you liked it! I will get the wedding and the reception tomorrow! Make sure to comment what you think! Thanks guys! Mwah! :***


End file.
